


Padahal, Kupikir Ini Tentang Cinta

by rasyalleva



Series: Di Kala Senggang [16]
Category: Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, References to Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Dan sampai akhir pun Popuri tetap dibiarkan bertanya-tanya.





	Padahal, Kupikir Ini Tentang Cinta

**Author's Note:**

> Harvest Moon (c) Natsume.  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

Popuri punya kebiasaan untuk pergi ke gereja tiap Minggu. Tidak banyak permintaan yang ia ajukan pada Tuhan sebetulnya, jadi ia pun tak begitu butuh-butuh amat sering ke gereja. Rick selalu meledeknya kalau ia pamit pergi, “Rutin amat kamu ke gereja, apakah alih-alih meminta agar _semua ayam_ diberikan kesehatan dalam satu kali doa, kamu justru mengabsen mereka satu per satu?”

Benar-benar pertanyaan kurang ajar, khas saudara laki-laki. Popuri jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah tidak adanya penduduk Mineral Town lain yang punya abang merupakan sebuah kesengajaan Tuhan yang tidak ingin membuat Popuri berdosa dengan menggosipkan hal itu pada teman-teman? (Wah, itu tadi benar-benar satu kalimat panjang.)

Oh, tapi, untuk Minggu yang ini, Popuri memastikan bahwa hari takkan berlalu seperti biasa. Ia melirik pada seorang pemuda dari perantauan yang duduk pada salah satu kursi di lajur yang berbeda dengan lajur kursi tempatnya duduk. Pada minggu-minggu sebelumnya, bisa saja mereka hanya mengobrol kala ia hendak beranjak pergi—sekadar membicarakan cuaca dan sudah. Tapi kini di tangannya ada sebotol air putih, dan Popuri memang tidak menyiapkan botol air itu untuk ia minum sendiri.

“Mau minum?”

Pemuda itu, Cliff, mendongak kaget. Popuri bertanya-tanya lagi, apakah dosa dirinya, mengganggu orang yang sedang berdoa? Tapi ada kalanya suatu minggu berlalu tanpa mereka mengobrol, karena momen ketika Popuri pergi adalah saat pemuda itu masih memejamkan mata dengan khusyuk dalam doanya.

“Eh—” ucapnya, terbata, “kenapa?”

“Biasanya, orang butuh minum kan, kalau habis bicara banyak?”

Kalau misalnya benar itu alasan yang digunakan Popuri, tentu jadinya tidak relevan. Bukankah pemuda itu jelas-jelas tidak sedang dalam keadaan _habis bicara banyak_? Sepertinya Cliff juga menyadari hal itu, sehingga ia mengerutkan kening, makin bingung. Mulutnya membuka, bersiap memprotes, tapi ada keraguan yang menahan agar tetap berada dalam karakternya—seorang pemuda perantauan yang tidak bicara banyak.

Popuri membaca ekspresi itu, jadi senyumnya melebar. Disodorkannya botol air itu sekali lagi. “Maksudku, bicara banyak dalam doa,” katanya, kalimat itu diucapkan dengan selipan tawa. “Itu kan, terhitung juga? Terima sajalah ya?”

Cliff diam. Meskipun ragu-ragu, diterimanya juga botol air itu.

Popuri menganggukan kepala. “Aku duluan, ya.”

*

“Begitu. Jadi, sekarang dia bermalam di penginapanmu?”

Ann menganggukan kepala. Keduanya sedang berjalan sejajar, menyusuri langkah ke supermarket untuk mengajak Karen bermain. Popuri melangkahkan kaki dengan menunduk, memandangi kedua sepatunya yang sudah berwarna usang—dua sepatu itu adalah alas kaki ibunya saat masih belia, begitu kata Lillia. Membeli sepatu memang bukanlah prioritas keluarganya, _atau pun prioritas semua orang di Mineral Town, sebenarnya_ , karena selain harus berlayar dengan kapal dan menghabiskan ongkos demi bertandang ke kota, orang-orang di sini tidak menilai sesamanya dengan bagus-tidaknya sepatu.

“Oh, Gray?”

Popuri mengangkat kepala. Pemilik nama yang Ann sebut tadi ada di depan mereka, sedang menutup pintu perpustakaan. Gray menoleh, mengerutkan kening melihat keduanya. “Hai,” sapanya datar sebagaimana ia yang biasanya, “mau ke mana?”

“Ke tempat Karen,” jawab Ann sekenanya. Kedua matanya mengerling dengan jenaka. “Habis ngobrol sama Mary? Mana sudah nggak ngajak kita-kita lagi, sudah mantap mau maju sendiri, nih? Rutin banget, ya.”

“Aku mogok nginap, lho.”

“Hei, jangan dong!”

Popuri, yang sejak tadi bergantian menatap keduanya, kini mengernyit heran. “Sejak kapan yang ngancam itu _yang nginap_? Bukannya lebih pantas kalau kamu ya, Ann, ngancam Gray agar dia nggak diperbolehkan nginap lagi di tempatmu?”

Ada senyuman dari Gray yang cepat-cepat disembunyikan, dan ada rentetan kalimat lagi dari Ann yang membuat keduanya terus berbalas sahutan. Popuri menatap keduanya dengan iri. Ia iri dengan Ann yang mampu membuat percakapan dapat terjalin dengan mudah tak peduli apakah lawan bicaranya adalah seorang yang tidak dapat dibedakan dengan batu, dan ia iri pula dengan Gray yang … eh, rutin mengunjungi Mary …?

Gray yang begitu ngotot untuk tetap ke perpustakaan, agar bisa dekat dengan Mary—meskipun Mary hanyalah anak penjaga perpustakaan yang sepi dan minim anggaran. Hal yang tidak dapat Popuri mengerti, dan ia pun tahu bahwa ia butuh beradaptasi untuk memahaminya: bahwa, di sini, seseorang dapat mencintai tanpa memandang materi.

Ia juga ingin demikian.

Gray sendiri sudah berjalan jauh dari mereka, tetapi pemuda itu berkeras berjalan mundur agar tetap bisa berbalas dengan Ann. “Jangan salahkan aku kalau ongkos nginap baru kubayar akhir tahun!” Wah, ternyata pemuda itu masih tidak mau menghilangkan sisi kekanak-kanakannya kalau berhadapan dengan Ann—nyatanya percakapan bodoh begini tetap diladeni juga.

Keduanya sudah harus berbelok di tikungan yang membuat mereka tidak bisa lagi berpandangan, tapi Ann masih juga tidak menyerah. Diserukannya kalimat terakhir. “Nggak akan kucuci seprei dan bantalmuuu!”

_Ia juga ingin demikian._

Ann menghela napas keki, kemudian baru memfokuskan kembali ke arah Popuri. “Memang ya, yang namanya cowok tuh, sekalinya cewek yang mereka suka nggak ada, mereka pasti … _Popuri_?”

“Ann,” ujar Popuri tiba-tiba, “aku nggak ikut ke Karen deh, aku mau ke gereja.”

Selanjutnya adalah perpisahan: Popuri langsung ambil langkah seribu, berlari lurus-lurus ke arah gereja, meninggalkan Ann yang belum sempat memproses apa pun dari kata-kata itu dan terlongo-longo sendirian. “Haaah?”

*

Cliff menoleh ketika melihat suara terengah-engah Popuri yang berhenti tepat di depan gereja. Ia sendiri sedang mengelap daun pintu dengan kain basah yang diberikan Carter. “Popuri?”

Popuri mengangkat kepala. Kaget. Sekaligus heran. “Tahu namaku?”

Sepertinya pertanyaan itu tepat sasaran, karena wajah Cliff memerah karenanya. Popuri tersenyum—ia memang lelah, ambil langkah seribu begitu saja tanpa berhenti padahal tidak ada kebiasaan lari sebelumnya, tetapi entah kenapa ia langsung bisa tersenyum dan rasa lelah itu lenyap begitu saja. Didekatinya Cliff, ia menawarkan telapak tangannya yang kosong. “Mau kugantikan?”

Semburat merah di wajah Cliff masih belum hilang, tetapi rasanya pemuda itu berusaha mengatasinya sendiri dengan memberikan kain kotor itu pada Popuri. “Sudah kotor kainnya, nggak apa-apa?”

“Tinggal pintu ini, kan, yang dilap?” Popuri bertanya retoris sambil melanjutkan. Sebelum Cliff datang, biasanya ia melihat Carter yang melakukannya sendirian. Atau kalau tidak, saat mereka kecil dulu, Thomas menyuruh ia dan teman-temannya yang lain untuk bersama-sama membersihkan gereja dengan alasan bentuk pengabdian masyarakat. Jadi, ia tahu bahwa pintu memang dilap terakhir—setelah semua jendela dan mimbar dalam ruangan.

“Iya.” Cliff menjawab pelan sambil mengangguk.

Tidak ada percakapan selama Popuri melanjutkan mengelap—kurang ajar, cuma nonton doang! Kalau Rick mendadak lewat, pasti Cliff akan diamuk habis-habisan, apa-apaan mendiamkan perempuan yang melakukan segala jenis pekerjaan? (Itu pasti kalimat yang akan disemburkan Rick, tanpa mau tahu konteksnya lebih dulu bahwa Popurilah yang menawarkan hal itu). Tapi, serius, deh, Popuri kan, menawarkan bantuan dengan harapan agar mereka bisa mengobrol, kenapa malah diam-diaman begini?

“Oh, sudah ada teman?”

Keduanya menoleh. Carter baru saja datang dengan sekeranjang plastik di tangan. Ia tersenyum ke arah Popuri. “Kebetulan lewat sini?” sapanya ramah.

“Iya,” jawab Popuri sekenanya. Dibentangkannya kain dan diangin-anginkan, agar butiran pasir dan debu di daun pintu yang telah menempel di kain rontok ke permukaan tanah. Akhirnya sampai ia selesai mengelap pun, tidak ada pembicaraan berarti—ia jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana Gray (yang pada dasarnya pendiam juga) bisa betah berlama-lama di perpustakaan (yang notabene adalah tempat membaca dalam diam) untuk menemani Mary (yang memang pendiam dari sananya).

Ditatapnya Carter. “Habis beli apa?”

“Oh,” tanggap Carter, menatap keranjang plastik yang ditentengnya. “Ini? Aku habis dari rumah Claire, dia buka toko kecil-kecilan kan, di rumahnya, sejak beli dapur? Cliff bilang kalau dia ada botol kosong dan dia minta aku membelikan jus tomat agar—”

“Jangan!”

Tiba-tiba diam.

Itu tadi suara Cliff. Popuri melebarkan bola mata, menatap ke arah pemuda itu, kain di tangan kanannya nyaris saja jatuh. Kentara sekali kalau Cliff mengatakan itu tanpa sadar, karena tepat saat Popuri menoleh itulah dilihatnya pemuda itu memerah kedua telinganya, kemudian menutup mulutnya—refleks.

Carter tertawa, canggung. “Ya sudah, aku masuk lewat pintu belakang, ya?”

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Popuri mengangguk, memberi respons atas dasar kesopanan. Sementara hanya ada langkah kaki Carter yang terdengar makin samar, ia mencoba menghubung-hubungkan apa yang terjadi. Cliff ada botol kosong. Ia memberikan sebotol air pada hari Minggu kemarin. Carter membeli jus tomat. Apakah itu artinya ….

“Apakah yang tadi itu buatku?”

Cliff menatapnya. Diturunkannya sebelah tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya, berganti untuk menggaruk belakang leher. “Iya, benar,” jawabnya kikuk. “Harusnya kamu nggak tahu ini.”

Belum ada tanggapan.

Dan kemudian Popuri tertawa.

“Serius?” tanya Popuri tiba-tiba, ia terus tertawa dengan cuek tanpa peduli bahwa Cliff menatapnya dengan terpana. “Seriuuuus? Makasih banyak!”

Cliff masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. “Aku … belum memberikan jus tomat itu, kan?”

“Aku juga nggak bilang ke kamu untuk apa rasa terima kasihku itu,” tukas Popuri segera, dengan senyuman lebar masih terpasang di wajahnya, “terima kasih sudah membuatku senang, maksudku.”

*

Benar saja. Di Minggu esoknya ketika Popuri hendak pamit dari gereja, Cliff menyusulnya hingga ke ambang pintu, menyodorkan sebotol jus tomat. Popuri menerima sambil tersenyum geli. “Sebagai balasan atas sebotol air yang kuberikan minggu lalu?” tebaknya.

Cliff menggaruk belakang kepalanya. “Dan akan aneh rasanya, kalau kita sudah membicarakan itu kemarin tapi aku malah nggak memberikannya.”

Popuri menatap Cliff lama, lalu tersenyum. “Bisa juga ya, kamu mengatakan hal itu. Padahal kukira kamu orang yang pendiam.”

“Aku … memang orang yang pendiam—”

“Tapi mendadak tidak demikian, kalau sedang bersamaku?” Itu tadi kalimat tebakan. Popuri mengatakannya dengan santai, dengan enteng dan ringan dan tanpa beban, sambil membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar, dan betapa ia selalu ingin tertawa melihat raut muka Cliff yang selalu kaget mendengar apa pun yang dikatakannya.

Cliff memalingkan wajah, sebelah tangan di belakang kepala bergerak turun untuk mengusap tengkuk. “I-ya, begitulah.”

Popuri tersenyum. Ah, ia jadi ingin mengulang kejadian ini lagi! “Terima kasih, ya.”

*

Ada hari Minggu ketika mereka berdua sama-sama tidak berdoa—benar-benar makhluk Tuhan yang tidak berguna. Alih-alih menghabiskan diri dalam diam di gereja dan hanya mengobrol saat berpamitan, mereka justru memanfaatkan gereja yang sepi tanpa pendatang selain mereka untuk mengobrol sesuka hati, berlagak seolah gereja itu rumah mereka sendiri.

“Bagaimana orang-orang di Inn?” Popuri bertanya.

“Ah, belum begitu akrab,” jawab Cliff. “Tapi, Ann memang orang yang menyenangkan.”

Ia menoleh. “Menyenangkan untuk diajak ngobrol?”

“Oh, bukan.” Cliff memiringkan kepalanya—dan Popuri harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyela pembicaraan dengan celetukan betapa Cliff sudah jadi sangat berbeda sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu. Meskipun Popuri ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu pada pemuda di sebelahnya ini, tapi ia tahu bahwa topik itu akan membuat raut wajah Cliff memerah dan menjadikan canggung suasana. “Nggak mengobrol kok. Hanya … dia suka mengobrol dengan yang lain, tapi bukan aku. Tapi, di situ aku tahu kalau dia orang yang menyenangkan.”

Popuri mengangguk-anggukan kepala, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, dan berakhir pada mimbar yang kosong. “Padahal, Ann lebih mudah diajak ngobrol dibandingkan aku.”

“Oh, iyakah—”

“Tapi, dalam posisimu, sepertinya nggak begitu, ya?” Popuri menatap Cliff. “Kausuka ngobrol denganku?”

Popuri selalu menyukai saat-saat itu—ketika ia mengatakan sesuatu dengan gamblang _dan dengan_ _gampang_ , sementara Cliff harus terluntang-luntung mengikuti, terseok-seok, terbata-bata. Ia menikmati ekspresi Cliff yang tergagap, dan berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang merah, lalu mencari objek lain untuk menjadi tempat berpaling.

“Aku … suka.”

Gadis itu tersenyum. “Aku juga suka.”

*

“Seperti apa ayahmu?”

Popuri menoleh, kaget, dan tersenyum. Tidak menyangka bahwa Cliff akan mengajukan topik keluarga lebih dulu hari ini. Ia memang pernah mengungkitnya, terutama sejak ibunya kembali kambuh sakitnya dan berobat ke klinik, ia ingat bahwa ia pernah bercerita soal ayahnya yang berjanji untuk membawakan obat untuk Lillia, tetapi kemudian sudah.

“Biasa saja?” jawab Popuri, tidak menjelaskan apa pun. Ia kembali menatap depan—memandangi mimbar kosong gereja. “Mirip Rick, katanya.”

Cliff memalingkan wajah. “Begitu.”

Popuri tidak membiarkan percakapan berhenti sampai di situ. “Kalau keluargamu, bagaimana?”

Pertanyaan itu tidak lekas dijawab, dan Popuri cepat menyadari bahwa topik ini memang cenderung sensitif. Sejak Cliff datang, ia telah memperkenalkan pada semua orang bahwa ia adalah seorang pengembara, dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi sejak itu, entah apakah memang hanya ingin bercerita itu saja atau karena tidak ada lagi yang terus bertanya. Apa alasan tepatnya yang membuatnya pergi?

Bahu kanannya memberat. Popuri menoleh, dan membeku. Cliff terkulai lemas di sampingnya.

“Cliff …? _Cliff_!”

Pemuda itu jatuh pingsan.

*

“Popuri.”

Gadis itu mengangkat kepala, menatap Trent yang menyibakkan tirai dan keluar dari bilik tempat Cliff berbaring. “Dia sudah sadar. Kamu bisa masuk.”

Memangnya mau bicara apa? Kalau masuk, terus kenapa? Lagi pula, satu-satunya hal yang bermanfaat dari adanya keberadaan Popuri di situ adalah Cliff jadi dibebaskan dari ongkos berobat di klinik—hal yang secara tidak langsung menjadi kesepakatan di antara teman-teman kecilnya apabila mereka saling mengunjungi tempat usaha mereka masing-masing.

Popuri menyibakkan tirai dan ia mendengar kalimat pertama Cliff.

“Maaf, ya.”

Ada beribu pertanyaan yang menyerbu kepalanya begitu kalimat itu terdengar, tetapi ia telah terbiasa mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari Rick apabila abangnya pulang malam-malam dengan keadaan mabuk (sepertinya gen Rusia ayahnya benar-benar mengalir dalam darah bocah itu), misalnya kalimat sapaan, “Apakah jangan-jangan kamu sebenarnya beruang?”, jadi bukan Popuri namanya kalau tidak jago menguasai diri.

“Di buku picisan yang pernah kubaca di perpustakaan waktu masih kecil, kalau ada tokoh terkapar tahu-tahu mengatakan sesuatu yang sentimental … biasanya lalu dia mati.”

“Eh?”

Popuri tertawa.

Mendengar suara tawa itu, Cliff mau tidak mau tersenyum juga. Sebelah tangannya keluar dari selimut dan rupanya ada sehelai foto tergenggam di sana. Popuri langsung terdiam. “Aku boleh melihatnya?” tanyanya hati-hati.

“Lihat saja,” jawab Cliff, dan begitu sehelai foto tersebut berpindah tangan, ia melanjutkan, “itu adalah ibuku dan adikku. Dia mirip kamu.”

Popuri memandang. Sudah kusam, tetapi kentara bahwa foto itu dirawat dengan baik. Ada wanita dewasa berangkulan dengan seorang gadis—dan gadis itu memang mirip dengannya, rambut lebat panjang dan bergelombang, tersenyum cerah menampakkan gigi-giginya. Popuri jadi bertanya-tanya apakah gen keceriaan yang seharusnya terbagi pada Cliff sudah terberikan semua pada gadis itu. Hanya saja rambut gadis itu berwarna cokelat, senada dengan Cliff.

Ia tahu bahwa Cliff memberinya kesempatan untuk bertanya, tetapi Popuri ragu manakah pertanyaan yang tepat. Ada banyak pertanyaan, memang, tapi, bagian mana dulu yang ingin Cliff ceritakan? “Mereka sekarang tinggal di kampung halamanmu?”

“Aku pergi dari sana karena bosan.” Oh, rupanya pertanyaannya salah. Cliff menawarkan telapak tangannya, dan Popuri segera mengembalikan selembar foto yang tadi diberikan. Pemuda itu memandangi dua orang dalam bingkai sambil melanjutkan. “Aku ingin membawa banyak cerita saat aku pulang nanti. Tapi begitu aku sampai rumah, ternyata Ibu sudah meninggal.”

Popuri tertegun.

“Dan adikku sudah nggak tahu di mana. Pergi, kata para tetangga. Rumah sudah lama kosong.” Cliff beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya, menegakkan tubuh. Dihelanya napas panjang. Ia menatap Popuri yang bungkam seribu bahasa. “Kamu tahu kalau aku hanya merasa nyaman saat bersamamu?”

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat tiba-tiba, dan Popuri bertanya-tanya apakah perubahan itu disebabkan karena banyak mengobrol dengan dirinya. Ia jadi tidak merasa berhak untuk terkejut karena toh, selama ini ia sengaja melakukan hal itu agar bisa menikmati ekspresi terkejut Cliff.

“Eh—” Popuri terbata-bata. “Benarkah?”

Cliff menunduk. Menatap selimut yang menutupi kedua kakinya. “Iya.”

Popuri berusaha menghubung-hubungkan pola dari percakapan barusan, dan hal tersebut butuh waktu beberapa detik. Tapi beberapa detik itu kini telah berlalu, dan Popuri paham, dan ia tersenyum karenanya. “Kamu tahu kalau aku juga merasakan hal yang sama?” Ia bertanya dengan lembut.

Cliff diam. Masih menunduk.

“Tapi, perasaan ini harus dikorbankan. Iya, ‘kan?” Popuri menyahut lagi. Berusaha memancing agar Cliff mendongakkan kepala. “Karena aku membuatmu ingat pada adikmu, ‘kan?”

Pertanyaan itu berhasil. Mereka bertatapan.

Kedua tangan Popuri menggenggam tangan Cliff yang tidak sedang memegang selembar foto. Digenggamnya kuat-kuat, seperti berusaha menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya dalam genggaman tangan tersebut, seperti berusaha melakukan sesuatu apa saja yang membuatnya mampu teralihkan dari keinginan meneteskan air mata. Ia tersenyum. Popuri tahu apa maksud permintaan maaf Cliff di awal tadi, dan ia mampu memberikan jawabannya kini.

Popuri teringat Gray dan Mary. Keduanya saling tahu nama satu sama lain saat mereka sering bermain bersama, dan lambat laun Gray rutin mengunjungi Mary ke perpustakaan seorang diri, dan kini keduanya saling mengunjungi satu sama lain. _Padahal, ia juga ingin demikian._

“Aku nggak apa-apa.”

Popuri bertanya-tanya apakah ini artinya ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk terus berharap.

**Author's Note:**

> Pada canon di game-nya, yang lihat Cliff pingsan itu Claire (secara kita kan, player-nya). Player kita sedang jalan-jalan di Roze Plaza dan nanti kita bisa ketemu Cliff yang pingsan. X'D Begitu di klinik, barulah Cliff akan cerita ke kita soal masa lalunya. Jadi, memang sedih banget huhu bahwa ternyata Cliff mengembara karena dia nggak suka di kampung halamannya, tapi begitu dia pulang, ibunya sudah meninggal dan saudara perempuannya nggak tahu ada di mana. Kadang saya suka kesel dan pengin ngamuk sama Harvest Moon yang side story dan hint-hint-nya mengarah ke bumbu angst semua. :)
> 
> Akhirnya selesai juga asdfghjkl maaf ya teh lama banget ini parah (……). Prompt dari fanfiksi kali ini adalah "cinta berbalas yang harus dikorbankan". Waktu sebelum bikin tulisan ini, aku jadi diingatkan (habis ubek-ubek wikia dan fogu.com/hm4) pertengkaran pertamanya Cliff/Ann pasca mereka nikah adalah kenyataan bahwa Ann nggak sefeminin saudara perempuannya Cliff, dan saat itu Cliff sadar kalua memang mereka berdua bukanlah orang yang sama. Secara Popuri itu feminin, kupikir mereka nggak akan bisa bareng karena … ya, Popuri bakal bikin Cliff keinget saudara perempuannya terus dong. :')


End file.
